Hearts are Meant to be Broken
by HayamasKarateMaster
Summary: Choices are made, promises kept, and you have to live with the regrets. Some SxA, SxN, AxF rated M for language and possible lemon later
1. One Phone Call Away

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN KODOCHA…breaks down sobbing hysterically

Hey guys. This is my first Kodocha fic. Please read and leave whatever reviews…..thanks guys!

**This fiction picks up right after Akito tells Sana he's going out with Fuka, only their older than in the anime, their in 8****th**** grade about to go into 9****th****. From now on, it's almost always AU. **

"….so that's it then. I'm going out with Fuka now." Akito paused…then became very confused. Small sounds were coming from the other end of the phone. If it were anyone else he would know exactly what they were. But this was Sana. She wouldn't….

"Sana?" He asked. "Are you crying?" "Shut up Akito. Just…." She paused, then sighed. When she spoke again, her voice was flat, and she had stopped crying. "Just shut up." She sighed again, and then hung up the phone.

Akito was speechless. She had never hung up on him. _Now that I think about it, _he thought sadly, _she didn't even sound mad. Why didn't she sound mad? _He frowned then. _You know why she didn't sound mad, you idiot! It's because she sounded upset! Sana was upset…at you! _

"I'll try again." He said out loud, then reached for the phone. But all he got was her silly answering machine. **You've reached Sana Kurata. I'm probably out working on the movie, but don't worry! I'll be back in school in one more month, and I can't wait! Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you! BYEEEE!!!**

On the other hand……

Sana hung up the phone, then reached for her notebook. When she was younger, she had composed songs and silly rhythms to get her feelings across. Now, she wrote poetry and journal entries. Also, she had started writing down some of the things Akito said sometimes. _He can be poetic when he wants to be, _she thought with a giggle.

She stopped suddenly, and picked up a picture sitting on the page. It was a picture of her, Akito, and Fuka. It was taken right before she had gone on the shoot, 3 months before. _Hmph._ She smirked. "Guess you came between us even then huh, best friend?" She kept flipping through the notebook, reading some of the conversations her and Akito had, her voice growing louder and louder. "Well, these were all great times, huh Akito. Yeah, they sure were. All this shit you said to me, like, 'I'll take care of you', or 'I'm always there for you,' or, my personal favorite, 'whenever you feel like crying come to me,' yeah right!"

Sana threw the notebook across the room, followed by her pillow, then her other pillow, both her shoes, and a stuffed mouse. "Where are you now Akito!?" she screamed. "I'm crying. My heart is broken and I need you! But your not here. **What do I do now!!**" She sobbed and cried, pouring her heart out to an empty room. When she got herself under control, she picked up the photo again, and just looked at it. "Guess your not coming to rescue me this time, huh? Guess I'm really on my own now." She sighed, wiped the last tears from her eyes, and then got up to try and make herself look presentable for Naozumi.

When she walked down to dinner her eyes were still puffy, but hey, she looked a whole lot better than she did before. Sana sat down next to Naozumi, then looked around. "Where is everyone?" She asked, still looking around. "I don't know, guess they'll be here in a minute." Replied Naozumi, looking at Sana. "Hey, you wanna eat outside?" "Sure" Sana said, "Let's go!"

Once they were settled in outside, and the dinner came, they kept talking. Sana was surprised to find that she was actually having fun, something she didn't think she would able to do again a couple hours ago. "..so anyway, what about you?" Naozumi asked. Sana jumped, then looked at him, confused, then finally realized she hadn't been listening.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" She said, with a blush on her face. He smiled, then said, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go outside with me." "Oh, yeah sure!" she picked up her purse, then walked outside, turned around and waited for Naozumi.

They walked around and finally stopped under the big oak tree. Sana leaned back on the tree, then sighed. "You know, I always come out here to think. To clear my head when the movie just…gets to be to much. Still, it's a little sad to think about how it's all gonna be over in a few weeks. Four, exactly. It's not that I'm not happy, it's just…" she turned to look at Naozumi, and gave him a small smile, "there's a whole lot of stuff I'm going back to…and…it just feels like when I'm in the movie, then I'm playing my character and I don't have to worry about Sana Kurata. She feels like another life. I guess I'm not ready to go back yet."

Naozumi paused, then walked toward Sana. "Sana, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sana turned around, open mouthed. "Well THAT was subtle." She laughed. "Well..would you?"

"Oh, Naozumi." She said sadly. "I can't. You've been amazing and you're there and you always listen to me, and you've become one of the most amazing and beautiful friends I have, but I can't. I'm sorry." Naozumi nodded, then put his head on his hands. There was an awkward silence, then Sana stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my cabin now and practice for the scene tomorrow. Talk to you later?" She waited for an answer, but there wasn't one. She turned around to leave, but stopped when Naozumi grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Before she knew it, he hugged her hard, and she hesitated, then hugged him back.

"I just want you to know, I'm not going to force you. You're beautiful Sana Kurata, and I'm more in love with you than ever. I'll wait for you if I have to, but I'll always be here for you. I just wanted you to know that." He pulled back to look at her face, then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know, you've grown up Sana. You've come a long way from the hyper 6th grader I first met. You've really become a woman." He smiled sadly, then turned and walked off. Sana sighed, then walked to her cabin. Before she went to bed, she picked up her notebook and a pen.

_Naozumi said tonight that I've grown up, and I have. But, I feel like it's going so fast. And I have to deal with so much. Like, when I go back to school, I'm going to have to deal with my best friend, and the love of my life together. I don't know if I can. Naozumi asked me to be his girlfriend tonight. He's always so sweet, and he is always there for me. Maybe…just maybe…we could work._

She closed the notebook and chewed on her pen as she thought for a few minutes. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, and scribbled down a few lines.

You looked in my eyes, and still called me beautiful

You looked in my heart, and still wanted to be with me

I need to talk to you…Meet me outside in the morning

Love Sana

The next morning, Sana trudged through the wet grass on her way to the old oak tree. She didn't know if Naozumi got the note, or even wanted to show up. She gasped, as two hands encircled her waist, then leaned back. "You wanted to talk to me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Last night, you asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend, and I said…no. I was up really late last night thinking about Akito and me, and I realized that whatever I wanted to be there or whatever I wanted him to say to me was gone now that he was with Fuka. Then, I thought about you. I can't promise I won't disappoint you, but if you'll still have me, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Naozumi spun Sana around and hugged her hard, then looked in her eyes and kissed her. Sana hesitated, then put her arms around his neck slowly, and deepened the kiss. Naozumi pulled back, gasping for air, then pulled her in close and whispered in her again. "I love you Sana Kurata. I fucking love you."

Sana pulled back. "I love you too." She whispered softly. She turned and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked, confused. "I have something to do." She said. As she walked away, the sun caught her hair and framed her face. _She's so beautiful,_ Naozumi thought to himself with a smile, then frowned slightly. _I wonder if Akito has any idea how much she's grown up since he saw her 6 months ago. I wonder if he knows what he's giving up._

Sana walked back to her cabin and picked up her cell phone. She dialed one number then waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey," she said. "I have to talk to you…"

**Who's she calling??? Anyway guys, please leave reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I don't know what to expect…**


	2. Akito's Mistake

**Hey guys. Not trying to be pushy or anything, but I'd really like some reviews just to let me know what I'm doing! Thanx. Sorry this chapters so short guys, just wanted to let you know what happened with Akito. **

**Review from Chapter One: **

Sana walked back to her cabin and picked up her cell phone. She dialed one number then waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey," she said. "I have to talk to you…"

**Chapter Two: This chapter happens right after Akito gets off the phone with Sana.**

Akito Hayama lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Every so often he would look over at the phone, debating whether or not to call Sana back. _Then again,_ he sighed. _She's never hung up on me before. She must really be upset. _

Right at that moment, the phone began to ring. Akito jumped of his bed and sprinted towards the desk, grabbing the phone. "Hello?" he said, praying it would be her so they could just talk.

"Aki!" an excited voice shouted over the phone. Akito's face fell as he realized it wasn't Sana, but her best friend, and his current girlfriend, Fuka on the phone instead. "Oh, hi Fuka." He said. "Akito?" Fuka asked. "What's wrong?" She giggled, then said "You almost don't sound happy to see me!" Akito chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "No, why would you think that Fuka?" He said with a sad grin.

On the other side of the phone, Fuka sighed in relief. She didn't want to admit it, but even though Akito was her boyfriend, it wasn't hard for her to tell that his heart didn't belong to her. _The only other person it could possibly belong to, _she thought sadly, _would be Sana._ She shook her head slightly. _No!_ she thought. _I won't think about that right now. Sana's gone on a shoot, and she won't be back for a while. This is the perfect time for me to win Akito's heart! _

"Akito, do you want to go to a movie with me tonight?" Fuka asked, a little scared he would say no. "Sure," he replied, "why not?" "Awesome, how about you pick me up around 8:00?" "Sure." He replied. "Alright, see you then Aki." "Bye." He said, and then hung up and laid back on his bed. He had a little time before he had to pick up Fuka, so he decided to take a nap.

After ten minutes of laying in bed, he finally realized that he wouldn't be going to sleep, and got up to get ready. He reached into his closet, and pulled out a shirt. He looked at it for a minute, then smiled. _This is the shirt I was wearing when I kissed Sana for the very first time, on our observatory fieldtrip in the sixth grade. _He frowned suddenly, and threw the shirt across the room. Reaching into his closet he pulled out another shirt, only to throw that shirt across the room as well as another unwanted memory came to his mind.

Looking into his closet, he realized that everything had some small memory of Sana accompanying it. _Is she really that big a part of my life?_ He thought, the smiled when he realized the answer. _Yes. _He took out another shirt, and grabbed a pair of jeans, shoes, combed his hair, and headed out the door. After the movie, he accompanied Fuka back home, and stopped outside the door suddenly.

"Fuka," he said hesitantly. "This isn't going to work." Fuka turned around with a smile that was just a little too big on her face. "What isn't going to work, Aki?" she said, still keeping that stupid grin on her face. "Us." He said, gaining courage. "**We** aren't going to work Fuka. I thought we could, but I just can't do it. I'm sorry, but I can't." he turned to go, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to beg you not to break up with me, but at least hear me out." She said, her voice trembling a little. She took a shaky breath, then spoke again.

"From the first day of our relationship, I could tell you were holding something back." He started to speak, but she held her hand up and continued. "At first I convinced myself that you were just shy and wasn't ready for a relationship with me. But as our relationship continued, I could tell something was wrong. We have gotten closer, I can't deny that, but it doesn't feel right. I've thought about it a lot, and the only thing I can think of is that there's some part of you, that isn't ready for a relationship. Not because you can't handle it, but because there's a part of you that already belongs to someone else." She smirked and continued. "I think we all know who that is don't we. The little slut.."

At this Akito jumped in. "She is NOT a slut. She has not done anything wrong, if anything she keeps things from getting worse. Now you can blame me, you can say whatever you want about me, because you'd probably be right. But you leave Sana out of it."

Fuka looked a little taken aback, but continued none the less. "Well what would you call her, Akito? She leads you on, keeps you guessing, then turns you away at the last minute and you STILL go after her? Why can't you see that maybe, just maybe, she's not the girl for you? Why can't you accept it and move on? Why do you keep chasing her, giving up girls that are good, girls that want to be with you, girls that can make you just as happy as she can, who are just as caring as she is, and will love you just as much?" She looked at him with tears falling down her face, but he didn't think much of this.

Akito glared at Fuka. "How can you even say that? How can you compare yourself to her at all? Do you think that if the roles were switched, and it was you I loved and Sana that wanted to be with me, do you think even for a second, that she would be here trying to convince me to forget about her best friend, and be with her instead? Let me tell you something, Fuka. Sana Kurata would be standing on that doorstep telling me to keep trying, telling me not to give up, telling me that no matter what she would be there for me, even if she was so in love with me that it was killing her inside." He sighed and turned to leave. "How can you even call her your best friend?"

As Akito walked away, Fuka set on her doorstep and the tears fell. _It doesn't hurt because he left me. _She thought sadly. _My heart is broken, but that's not why it's killing me. He was right. I just wish that Sana realized what she had._

The following morning Akito was awoken by the ringing of his phone. Looking over at his clock, he got up to answer it. "Hello?" he said, still half asleep. "Hey," the voice answered. "We need to talk."

Akito gasped, his mouth hanging open. _Sana….._

**OOOOHHHH WHATS SHE GOING TO SAY??? SORRY AGAIN THAT IT'S SHORT I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I JUST WANTED TO DO A BACKGROUND ON AKITO. **


	3. The Meeting

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Well, here's the next chapter. And if it doesn't work out the way you want it to, be sure to read the author's note at the end of the chapter!! **

**HKM**

**Oh yeah!! **

**Disclaimer: sadly, as much as I would like, Akito Hayama does not belong to me, and um….neither do any of the other peoples or the show, or anything belonging to the show,…..walks off depressed**

**Last time : **

As Akito walked away, Fuka set on her doorstep and the tears fell. _It doesn't hurt because he left me. _She thought sadly. _My heart is broken, but that's not why it's killing me. He was right. I just wish that Sana realized what she had._

The following morning Akito was awoken by the ringing of his phone. Looking over at his clock, he got up to answer it. "Hello?" he said, still half asleep. "Hey," the voice answered. "We need to talk."

Akito gasped, his mouth hanging open. _Sana….._

"Yeah," Sana chuckled, a little nervously. "Like I said, we need to talk."

"Sana…" Akito said again, his voice cracking. "I'm so glad you called. I have so much I need to tell you. I know that I said that I was going out with Fuka, but I finally realized that it was you I really needed to be with this whole time. I know it took me forever, but I just…." As Akito continued talking his voice got higher and faster. _Dude what the hell am I doing? _He thought. _I sound like a freakin' girl!_

"AKITO!" Sana finally yelled. She had something she needed to say, and damn it, he wasn't making this any easier. She rubbed her head, trying to fight off the migraine she knew would be coming her way soon. Finally she sighed.

"Would it be alright if you came up here for the afternoon? I really need to talk to you" _like I've said three times before,_ she muttered to herself, "and I just think it would be easier if we did it in person. Plus, I don't think I'm up for talking to you on the phone right now."

Akito paused for a second. He was just a little confused. "All right, if you think that's best. I can be up there in just a few minutes. Well, more like 20, but I'll come as fast as I can, okay Sana?" He paused, but the only thing he heard on the other end of the line was the dial tone.

_She hung up on me…This can't be good. _

Meanwhile, with Sana and Naozumi…..

Sana put down the phone. Sure, she felt bad for hanging up on Akito, but she really didn't feel like talking to him right now! Sighing again, she laid back on the blanket she was sitting on and closed her eyes.

Behind her, Naozumi walked up the hill. _I wonder where Sana is. She's been missing all morning…oh no!! what if she regrets me kissing her?! What if she never wants to see me again..?? What if…._The light haired boy was so busy wondering and panicking, he almost tripped over Sana herself.

Regaining his balance, Naozumi stepped back to look at Sana as she was sleeping. _She looks really peaceful,_ he thought with a smile. _I almost hate to wake her up. Then again…_at this his smile turned just a little bit smirkish. _Might as well have some fun. _

Taking into consideration Sana's nice WHITE shirt, Naozumi ran down the hill, picked up his water bottle, ran back up the hill and stood over his 'girlfriend', preparing to drench her and expecting to receive at the VERY LEAST a pretty nice view.

What he wasn't expecting, was for Sana to do some fancy karate moves. Before he knew it, Naozumi was lying on his back in the grass looking at the clouds. _W-w-what just happened…._he thought, just a little bit scared. Before he knew it though, Sana jumped on top of him.

**Bonzzzaaaiii!!** Sana screamed, mid jump. Hell, if this mysterious person was gonna wake her up, the least they were going to do was pay for it. She had been in the middle of a very nice dream, that for once in a very long time, did not include a certain incredibly handsome blonde boy. Looking down, she noticed for the first time the look of pain crossing her newly made boyfriend's face.

"Oh my GOD NAOZUMI….ambulance, hospital, 911!!" Sana jumped up, screaming. "Heeeeelllllppp."

"SANA!" Naozumi jumped up laughing, and grabbed Sana's wrist right before she attempted to barrel down the hill towards the trucks and camera crews. "Sana I'm **fine** you just surprised me. I promise."

"Oh my God NAOZUMI!! Your Alive!! Oh, I was so worried!! I thought I killed you!!" Sana threw herself at Naozumi, wrapping her small body around his.

Naozumi laughed softly, but hugged her just the same. "No offense Sana, but I don't think just movies would teach you enough martial arts to kill me in your sleep. I think I'm gonna be fine. Like I said, you just surprised me."

Sana looked back. Suprisingly there was no "sana smile" on her face. "Uh, Sana?" Naozumi asked. Sana looked a little confused, like she was going to ask a question for a minute, but then stopped. With a little smile, she softly pressed her lips to Naozumi's.

Naozumi froze. Then, he slowly relaxed. He didn't want to take things to fast, because it looked like it was taking a lot of courage for Sana to start things, and he didn't want to scare her away. So, he slowly put his hands on the small of her back, and pulled her closer.

As Sana finally began to relax enough to put her hands around Naozumi's neck. They heard someone coming up the hill behind them. Thinking it was just a camera man, they didn't stop. Naozumi pulled back, and leaned his forehead against Sana's. Sana's eyes were still closed, and her lips slightly apart, savoring the moment for just a little while longer. Suddenly, the person behind them cleared his throat.

Sana looked around Naozumi's shoulder to see a stunned Akito standing behind them. Hurriedly, Sana unwrapped her arms from around Naozumi's neck, and went to walk to Akito. However, Naozumi's arms tightened around her waist, and pulled her back into his chest.

"Sana, what's HE doing here?" Naozumi said. Sana's eyes widened. She'd never heard Naozumi sound so possessive. _It's okay I guess,_ she thought with a small smile. She was brought back to reality, when she saw Akito put his hands on his hips. Looking up slowly, she saw that he had put his "Akito" face back on. _Guess he got over THAT shock pretty fast._ She thought.

Sana slowly detangled herself from Naozumi's arms, even though he did his best to prevent it. "He's here because I asked him 'zumi. I wanted to talk to him."

"But…" Naozumi started, but Sana kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll be back down to the cabins in a second, okay?" Naozumi sighed, but finally gave in, knowing Sana would get her way eventually anyway. "Alright, but hurry, okay? I don't like you up here with him." "Why the heck not?" Sana asked, surprised. Naozumi gave her a _duh, why do you think_ look, before turning and walking back down the hill.

With a small smile at her boyfriend's antics, Sana turned slowly to face Akito Hayama. She started, but then relaxed when she saw him leaning up against a tree at the very top of the slope. She started trudging up the hill, dreading the approaching conversation with each step.

Sana finally arrived at the top of the hill, and put her hand on Akito's arm to let him know she was behind him. To her surprise, he shook her hand off, then turned slowly to face her. She bit her lip, trying not to show how much it hurt her, at the same time trying to convince herself it hurt her simply because they were friends, and not because she still loved him. When he turned around she grimaced again. She had seen this face before, back before they were friends, when Akito was cold and heartless.

Akito turned slowly, then seeing the almost fear in Sana's eyes, sighed and dropped the mask. He knew he could never for a second make her feel afraid of him. He dropped and sat on his butt, leaning back against the tree, and waiting for Sana to start the conversation.

"So…." She said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I said I needed to talk to you but um, that doesn't look like it's going to be happening anytime soon."

"Doesn't seem like there's much to say." Akito said, in his usual low voice. "I saw what I saw."

"Akito, I'm really sorry you found out that way. I called you on the phone, but you seemed like you were upset about something, then you said something about me and something about Fuka, and I couldn't understand you, so I thought it would just be better if I told you in person about me and Naozumi, so I asked you to come up here."

"Well, it's not like I was surprised." Akito said with a shrug. "You guys are really close, it was bound to happen eventually."

Even Sana could not deny the tug against her heart with every word Akito said to her. _Doesn't he even care? _Sana screamed in her head. But outside, she just took a big breath, and plastered back on another "smile."

"Well, you couldn't expect me to just wait for you. You were with Fuka and you seemed happy, so I just thought…"

At this Akito smirked. "Happy with Fuka? Sana, you had to know that nothing that I ever felt for Fuka came close to what I felt for you. In fact, that's what I called to tell you in the first place. I broke up with Fuka, so that I could be with you. But hey, you didn't wait for me. And hey, your choice, whatever." With that, Akito turned and got up to walk away.

Something inside Sana snapped. She grabbed Akito's wrist and turned him around, so that they were facing the sunset. "Do you see this Akito?" She screamed at him. "Do you fucking see this? This was supposed to be us. You were the one who was supposed to be sitting with me, the one I was supposed to be laughing with. When the job got to be to much, YOU were the one that was supposed to run off with me." She sat down again, pulling him with her. "Don't you see that you bastard? It was supposed to be you."

Sana stood back up, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd done and what she'd said. Then, she smirked, her eyes growing colder.

"But hey, your right. Who really does care? I'll be much happier with Naozumi anyway. After all, who would ever believe I wanted a cold, unfeeling asshole like you?" This time, Sana was the one who walked away.

She felt a tug on her wrist, and turned around to slap Akito away, because hell if she was staying with him another minute. But before she could do it, Akito had her up against the tree, with his mouth on hers.

Sana's eyes opened wide. She struggled, trying to push Akito away, but he only grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one of his. Using the other, he trailed a path down her body, stopping at her breasts. He gently brushed his thumb over her nipple, smirking as it budded almost immediately. Sana gasped, and Akito left her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck and along her jaw line.

He finally let go of her hands, but Sana made no move to push him away. Instead, she put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles moving as he moved his hands back down to her breasts, down her stomach and over her thighs. Sana threw back her head and moaned when his hand again found her breasts. And then, suddenly, he stopped. He claimed her lips once more, but not in a passionate way, in a sweet, caring, tender way. Sana threw her arms around his neck, as his mouth went to her ear.

"So, Sana Kurata" Akito said with a smirk, his voice husky, "are you still gonna tell me you don't want me?"

Sana pulled back, shocked. Without a sound, she pulled herself from Akito's embrace. She blushed as she straightened her shirt. And turned away from him once more. "I'm with Naozumi now Akito. He knows how to treat me, and your just going to have to accept that." She didn't turn back to him, and when she heard footsteps she assumed he was leaving.

Two arms slowly snaked around her waist. She tried to turn around, but was stopped quickly. Slowly, Akito kissed up her neck and whispered in her ear. "You can say that all you want Miss. Kurata. But we both know you want me. If that need ever gets to great, you know where I am."

And with that, he turned a left, leaving a confused and torn Sana standing on the hilltop.

**A/N: Well?? How was it? My first smut scene, so tell me how it went. Reviews please please please?? And yes, Akito did go a little evil, but then again, so did Naozumi and Sana just a bit. So expect to see hot smirky evil Akito for a little while…at least for the next couple chapters.**

**It's kindav a cliffy, but trust me, there will be more. LUV UUUU HKM 3 **


	4. Scrapbooking

Okay, I know it's been a while since I wrote and everything, but with school getting out and people going around and away for the summer, a lot of stuff has been happening and I just haven't found the time

**Okay, I know it's been a while since I wrote and everything, but with school getting out and people going around and away for the summer, a lot of stuff has been happening and I just haven't found the time. Anyways, just a couple words, to one VERY devoted reviewer, who even though I haven't written much and don't have very many reviews and this is my first fanfic, she keeps reviewing.**

**HeavenlyTantei – Thanx sooo much for the reviews. Your AMAZING!! **

**Anyways, that's about it. REVIEW GUYS!! I really wanna know what ya'll think**

**xoHKMxo**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING belongs to me…..but who said life was fair? **

**Last time: **

"So, Sana Kurata" Akito said with a smirk, his voice husky, "are you still gonna tell me you don't want me?"

Sana pulled back, shocked. Without a sound, she pulled herself from Akito's embrace. She blushed as she straightened her shirt. And turned away from him once more. "I'm with Naozumi now Akito. He knows how to treat me, and your just going to have to accept that." She didn't turn back to him, and when she heard footsteps she assumed he was leaving.

Two arms slowly snaked around her waist. She tried to turn around, but was stopped quickly. Slowly, Akito kissed up her neck and whispered in her ear. "You can say that all you want Miss. Kurata. But we both know you want me. If that need ever gets to great, you know where I am."

And with that, he turned a left, leaving a confused and torn Sana standing on the hilltop

Sana slowly sank to the ground as she watched Akito walk down the hill, until he finally disappeared into the row of trees that would take him to the movie shoot, and the road home. Suddenly Sana flopped down in the grass, spread her arms and legs out, and looked up at the clouds. She fought to keep back the sobs that were threatening to escape. However, when one lone tear escaped down her cheek, she lost it. She turned and stumbled back in the direction of her cabin, crying so hard she could hardly walk.

She finally made it to her room, and stumbled over to her closet. Dragging over a chair, she climbed to the top shelf of her "closet" and pulled down 3 boxes, all stuffed to the brim. After returning the chair, she dragged the 3 boxes to the middle of her room and sat down on the floor.

The boxes were labeled **Sana, Akito & Friends**

**2 HOURS LATER**

When Naozumi finally realized that it had been a good hour and ½ since he had left Sana and Akito on top of the hill (alone…) he rushed to the top of the hill. Not finding either one of them there, he ran down to the movie shoot, through the forest, before finally returning to the cabins.

Finally realizing what an IDIOT he was for not looking for Sana in the most obvious place (her cabin!!) he knocked softly. After waiting for a little while, and hearing nothing, he pushed open the door and walked in. He was greeted by the sight of Sana surrounded by ripped pictures, papers and notebooks. Over in a corner were three empty cardboard boxes. To Sana's right was a stack of un-ripped pictures, and to her left was a pile of paper, that was in so many shreds that it could now be referred to as, "paper-ish dust"

In the center of the entire mess, set Sana. It was obvious that she had been crying, but she wasn't now. Naozumi ran over to her quickly, and knelt down beside her.

"Sana, what the hell is this?? How long have you been by yourself in here?"

"Oh, not long. Only about an hour or so I guess." Naozumi was startled when he heard Sana's voice. It was lower and quieter than it normally was, and it was also a little hoarse.

"Okay…Sana what is all this stuff??" Naozumi went to pick up a piece of paper, but stopped when Sana started talking again.

"Oh, you know. Just a little this and that. Years worth of friendships. Just little things like that." Sana's voice started to tremble, as tears leaked out the corner of her eyes. "Things that don't matter anymore. Things that I like to tell myself DO matter. Nothing important."

Naozumi paused, as an awkward silence took over the room. A couple of minutes later, Sana's body shook as she cried in silent sobs. Naozumi reached out to touch her hand, but as soon as he touched her, Sana jumped up.

"What the hell!! What's wrong with me Naozumi?? Why can't I just be normal?? Why can't I just be a normal kid, with normal friendships and normal relationships?? What am I doing wrong?!" Sana was sobbing hysterically now, and Naozumi stood up slowly.

"Why doesn't he like me 'Zumi?" She asked quietly, through tears. "Am I just not good enough for him? Am I not pretty enough? Why won't he just talk to me? What am I doing wrong?"

"Sana!!" Naozumi said. "Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Akito?" Naozumi paused. "I thought you said you were done with him." He continued quietly.

"I am!" Sana snapped. "Of course I am! He's irritating, annoying, a know-it-all, a COMPLETE jackass to me, he doesn't care about how I feel or what I do, and what else? OH YEAH! HE'S GOING OUT WITH MY SLUT OF A 'BEST FRIEND'"

Sana reached to the floor and grabbed a picture of her and Fuka, glaring and ripping it as she continued. "Why am I worrying about Akito? I should be worrying about you! You're the one who asked him out! You're the one who completely came between us, and you're the one who would give up anything EVEN ME to be with him. I can't believe you."

Suddenly Sana went quiet. She turned slowly to Naozumi, who had been watching the entire performance with a look of disbelief. When he realized Sana was looking at him, he got a little nervous.

"Promise me something 'Zumi." Sana said with a sad smile.

"Anything you want Sana," He said, just as softly.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never turn your back on me?" Her eyes were pleading with him silently.

"I could never leave you Sana." Naozumi said, taking her hand. " I love you too much."

Sana closed her eyes and smiled a small, satisfied smile. Then, she wobbled and passed out. Naozumi caught her as she fell, picked her up and carried her to her room. He sat her on the bed, and carefully covered her up, before placing a small kiss on her forehead and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

He was halfway through the main room when he noticed the pile of boxes on the floor where Sana had left them. _Well_, he thought with a sigh. _Might as well clean them up for her. It's the least I can do._

He bent down and carefully began putting the pictures that were still in tact into the first box. He flinched when he saw several strings of pictures of Sana and Akito that was taken in a photo booth in the mall. _Sana said she was over him_, he thought to himself, _and I trust her._

He was almost done when he picked up the last piece of paper and noticed a small blue book underneath it. Sitting down, he picked it up and opened the front cover.

_Sana's Scrapbook : 3 years of friends and all out INSANITY_

_If your not Sana, Fuka, Aya, Tsuyoshi, Rei, Mama or Akito, you shouldn't be reading this. Put it down now!! I MEAN IT!! _

Naozumi smirked…..until he saw that his name wasn't included with the list of those who could read it. He continued anyway though, turning the page

The first page looked like the first day of school. Naozumi admitted to himself, that what he really cared about were pictures of Sana and Akito….and what she said about them. Flipping through the album, he stopped at a page that looked like a class fieldtrip…..

_We went on a class fieldtrip to the observatory today. It was pretty cool to see the city from the top like that! Plus, we had to ride this super long elevator to get up there….and Akito hates heights. Heh heh heh….anyways, everything was going perfectly well until I tried to be NICE!! And how can being nice mess things up, you ask? Funny….I WONDER THAT TOO!! Anyways,.._

Naozumi skimmed the page, finally stopping on one paragraph…..

_And then he kissed me!! It wasn't like I asked him too or anything, (he said I put my face too close…PERVERT) he just did it! I don't remember much after that….._

Even though it happened a while ago, Naozumi panicked. He skimmed through the book, stopping at anything that looked the least like Sana and Akito

…_.Christmas party…..I got him a dinosaur, I think he liked it! It took me forever to find it….Akito kissed me outside in the snow…kindav romantic….I didn't pull away_

_Akito was totally there for me today……didn't do well in class…….might not pass the grade……Akito blackmailed the teachers……just for me 3 ……weird but nice_

_Me and Akito were alone in the park……Asked him about observatory kiss……told me he didn't hate me……IS HE IN LOVE WITH ME??...do I love him back??_

Naozumi got up and with an angry sigh (he couldn't really yell, after all Sana's sleeping) he threw the scrapbook as hard as he could at the opposite wall. As it landed, he noticed a piece of paper that fluttered out of it as he threw it. _Can't really stop now, _he thought, so he picked it up and started reading.

_Dear diary,_

_Not much has happened today. Naozumi dropped by earlier. He's the sweetest, but I don't have any idea how to tell him that I don't like him the way I think he likes me. I think I could, but I don't know if I could because as much as I want to find out, I can't leave Akito behind._

_Akito seems to be popping up more and more lately. I don't know what to do about it!! On one hand, I wish he'd go away and leave me alone. After all, he made his choice right?? But on the other hand, if he does leave me alone, I'd never get to see him, and then where would I be._

_Maybe I don't love him. I'm really hoping I don't. It's easier to get over an obsession or a crush than it is to get over loving someone. At least, that's what Mamma said. I don't really know. I'm not over Akito yet._

_Boy if Naozumi ever found out, he'd have a fit. Rei to for that matter. They both don't like Akito. I don't really see why!! I mean, yea, there's the whole "me" issue, but you'd think the least they could do was be nice to each other!! Oh well…_

_I've got to go now, the Camera crew needs to shoot_

_Love, Sana Kurata 3 _

Naozumi was close to blacking out. _CALM DOWN!! _He screamed in his head. He took several deep breaths, and finally calmed down.

"This was a year ago." He said calmly to himself out loud. "Or longer. Sana's changed now. She wants to be with me."

He was just about to put the book away when he caught the date on top of the paper. And froze.

_June 19, 2008_

_Dear Diary……_

**Okay, just incase you don't get it, Naozumi thinks Sana wrote the diary entry a year ago, but in reality he's reading it on June 22, which means she only wrote it a few days ago. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**Thank you sooo much**

**xoxoHKMxoxo**


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey guys…

**Hey guys….**

**I want to apologize to the people reading this story. It's been a little bit of a weird time lately, and I totally let it affect my writing. This story was originally supposed to be fun, but lately it's been getting a little dark. I don't know if I should completely restart the story and only keep some of the parts or keep writing it and just make it happier. **

**Please leave me a review or send me a message and let me know what ya'll think. I want to try and keep going with this idea, but it doesn't necessarily have to be this story.**

**Thanks. **

**3 HKM**


End file.
